Weaver's Wizardry
by Alexandal137
Summary: Rewrite of Weaver's Wizardry. When Harry is young he dreams of a world of magic unlike anything that exists, Hufflepuff Harry, Ambient Mage Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Weaver's Wizardry – Chapter 1

Harry Potter had just turned 5 when he was forced to stay at Mrs Figg's when the Dursley's, a self-proclaimed normal family decided to go on holiday without him.

It was during this period when he saw one of her cats play with a ball of wool and he felt the call.

Something inside him had awoken and his fingers yearned for the touch of wool, to feel the rough fabric wind around his fingers.

Two weeks later and the Dursley's return saw the yearning turn into obsession as the only source of his contact with the call was denied.

Whenever his eyes closed Harry could hear shuffling as something was woven back and forth and the clacking of something metal.

Even knowing that he could get into trouble for asking, Harry requested, pleaded even, for his aunt to buy him some wool and knitting needles.

It took the promise of coming straight home and out of sight for Petunia to even think about humoring his request, the relief of having the boy out of prying eyes appearing too good to be true.

As she watched his eyes widen and glaze with moisture, she caved and hustled off to an appropriate store, getting the cheapest material there was to appease him.

The moment the door opened to signify her return, she pulled up short when she noticed his wide gaze resting on her from the stairs.

"Here," she said as she handed over the bag that held her purchases. "I bought you a book as well."

"Really?" Harry asked as he took the bag with trembling fingers.

"Yes," Petunia said as she wiped her hands on her dress. There was something in his gaze that made her feel uneasy. "You'll still have to do some chores to make up for the money it took to purchase it."

"Thank you aunt Petunia," Harry said as he held the bag with both hands.

"Don't worry about cooking," Petunia said as she coughed into her hand. "It was silly of me to ask you to do that. You'll have to do the laundry though."

"Of course," Harry said as he turned before freezing. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, fine," Petunia said with a sigh. "I'll let you have this one day off. You can start the laundry tomorrow."

"Thank you," Harry said and surprised them both when he wrapped her arms around her leg.

"Just… just go already," Petunia said as he gazed up at her.

Harry turned and raced back to his cupboard, shutting the door with ease as Petunia watched on with an ache in her chest.

She shook her head and headed into the kitchen to start dinner, turning thoughts over in her head.

Harry on the other hand was lost in the book that she had given him, the first present he had received in the 4 years he had been there.

Running his fingers down the pages, Harry looked at the pictures and something inside him sang. Pulling out one of the balls of wool, he lost himself in its feel.

It was rough and warbled but the longer he held it he could feel the warmth and comfort sweep through him. He reveled in the feeling and was lost to the world as he nestled himself into the small mattress.

* * *

Over the next few months, Harry started dreaming of a world different to the one he knew but just as unique. A large temple wound out in a crater, its spiraling prongs reaching the lip.

Looms and sunlight filled his head as a teacher explained the ins and outs of weaving and its materials.

There were 4 children from all walks of life as they got used to the new monotony of a day to day life in taking care of a home, of learning new languages and relaxing on a roof.

The dreams helped him adjust to the fear and insecurities of both himself and his peers as he went to school.

The way Dudley and his friends bullied him for his fascination and skill at knitting and weaving.

The other children joining in since Dudley did and no one wanted to be a target for standing up to him.

The fact that the teachers stood back and watched him be surrounded and called names.

* * *

Harry was had turned 8 when the dreams that had faded away to become a figment of his imagination began anew.

The night of his birthday he felt like he was trapped underneath the ground. The fear he felt made the house shudder as he gasped for breath when the children were rescued.

The Dursley's had no choice but to move him to Dudley's spare room when he refused to enter his cupboard.

In the middle of a thunderstorm 6 months later, the fabric decorating his room bristled and a metallic sheen covered the arching threads as glazed eyes raged at invading pirates.

His 9th birthday saw a flaring of the candles at Dudley's party as he watched a teen girl standing firm against a forest fire.

When Harry turned 10 he was bedbound with fever as an epidemic plagued his dreams and they city that he dreamt.

When he recovered from his fever, Harry kept them close to his chest. While his relationship with his aunt had become more familial, there was still a barrier between them that only time could erase.

Ever since that fateful day when Petunia gave him his first balls of yarn, the amount of unnatural happenings had died down as the wool absorbed most of his negative emotions.

He could still feel the anger and fear but they were no longer overwhelming and that eased the strained tension between the Dursley's and himself far more than words or simple actions could have.

* * *

Harry often wished he could be like the girl with golden hair that shone in the light. The poise and majesty when she spun wool without holding the spindle, the knowledge and creativity as she learned to weave healing and protection into everyday things.

It was a chilled afternoon as frigid winds raced through the streets. The sky was heavy with thick clouds that looked like they could break at any moment.

Harry wished that he could stay in his room all day but society dictated that he had to go to school.

True to his word, Harry had done the laundry without complaint and was rewarded with more fabrics and tools to keep him satisfied.

While his home life wasn't ideal, they made it work as something about him made his uncle lash out.

He snapped back into reality when a biting wind blew past and made the hairs on his skin rise.

Harry glared at the large, baggy hand-me-downs that he had to wear and wished that it was warm, tight and formfitting.

His jaw dropped when the threads began to move as they wrapped tighter around him, closing the holes as the excess threads pooled into his hands.

While the threads were moving, something inside of him moved in sync, the soothing rustle of silk and cotton travelling up from his stomach and down into his fingertips.

Holding his hands up, he imagined the threads being cut and they obeyed without fuss. He tucked the loose threads into his pocket and spent the rest of the day in blissful oblivion, answering when prompted.

His fingers ran through the rough fabric and imagined all the things he could do once he got home.

The moment the door to the Dursley residence closed behind him, Harry rushed to his room as he sorted through the charms as he prayed that what happened wasn't a fluke.

He found a charm made from bright yellow wool and willed it to glow with all the concentration of a 10 year old.

What followed was an intense flash of light that would have blinded him had he not scrunched his face. Even with his eyes closed as children were prone to do, he still had to blink spots out of his eyes as they watered.

It was a blessing that no one was home to witness his attempt. Petunia and Dudley were at the shops while Vernon was still at work.

His teeth shone in the steady light as he gazed down at the glowing charm. With a mental command, the charm dulled until it was a lamp turned on during the day.

"I have magic?" Harry said to himself, unaware of the fact that it was genetic and not a coincidence. The dreams he had had left a mark on him and his magic worked to adapt to his understanding of it.

* * *

It was Dudley's 11th birthday when Harry's life took a different path from what he had expected for himself.

The plan was simple, go to Stonewall High, focus on Textiles and make a career out of fashion design.

Harry was watching a boa that the two boys had deemed boring because it wasn't moving.

"Sorry about them, they don't think about other people most of the time," Harry said as the snake began to shift. "At least you have glass separating you from everyone else."

The snake opened an eye and blinked as it slithered off its branch to coil in front of the glass.

'It'sss alright, happensss more than you think,' The snake said as its tongue tasted the air.

"You can talk?"

The snake looked amused at the wide eyes of the human hatchling when one of the two from before approached from behind.

"Dudley, Mr Dursley, come quick," The other boy said as his voice echoed in the hall. "The snake is moving."

"Move you," Dudley said as he came up from behind to slam his fist into Harry's ribs. The lean boy stumbled to the floor as he clutched his ribs and glared at the two who were fogging up the glass.

Harry blinked as he watched the glass vanish and Dudley toppled into the enclosure as the snake slid down to the floor on its way to freedom.

'Thank you friend, may we meet again," The snake said as it slithered past Harry and out the door.

"Anytime," Harry said as he watched the tip of its tail vanish.

Harry kept his mouth shut as Dudley and Piers came up with more and more outrageous stories about what happened. He knew if he said anything then the only thing that was waiting was punishment.

He had gone months without punishment and he had no plan to start again.

"Harry was talking to it," Piers asked him as he leaned around Dudley's bulk to stare. "You were, weren't you?"

He just shook his head as he met Vernon's eyes in the rearview mirror. A headache was beginning to form behind his scar as it drummed an irregular rhythm beneath his skin.

When the car pulled up into the driveway, Harry waited until he had a clear path and dashed to his room where he locked the door.

As he slid to the floor, the day's events swept through him and he found himself losing strength in his limbs. His breaths were ragged as the pain in his head became too much.

His eyes fluttered as he slumped to the floor. His head was aching as the scar on his forehead began to burn, the intensity and tempo increasing until it was a blistering tempo.

In his mind the tendrils of light that he associated as his magic were twined around a writhing shadow as it hissed at him.

"You will die," the shadow said as its presence released an aura that sapped his strength and made his chest ache.

Harry tried to focus on the charms of light and warmth that hung in his room and the ache eased somewhat when 4 familiar figures with ethereal skin overlapped as they wrapped him in their embrace.

"It's okay little child, you are so young for this battle so let us fight for you," The blonde woman said as her voice eased his fear, hope and peace weaving together around him.

"You will never be plagued by him in your mind again," The red haired woman followed as energy formed in her hands and she began to bombard the shadow with bolts of lightning.

"We are to blame for this," The dark skinned woman formed walls of energy around Harry that expanded and drove away the darkness, leaving the room as a weaver's workshop.

"So we shall fix it," The tanned man said as flowers began to bloom, as the peace and combined energy proved to be too much for the shadow and it fell to form a small orb.

"We are many" The four figures said as energy circled from one to the next, forming a bright ring. "Yet we are also one."

The shadow could sense what was going to happen and charged, only to bounce as the walls began to tighten.

"No," The shadow said as it was squeezed by the energy. "I will not perish like this."

"Begone," The blonde woman said as she flicked with her hand.

With one last surge of energy the shadow disappeared and the night sky outside of the workshop began to lighten as the sun rose.

"You're safe now," Lady Sandrilene fa Toren said to Harry as she wrapped her arms around him, eyes glazing over as moisture blurred her vision. "As you have watched us grow, so have we with you."

"With that thing in your head gone we are no longer needed," Tris set a hand on his shoulder, sparks leaving tingles in their wake.

"It is time for your sails to catch the wind and ride the waves on your own," Daja said as she crouched down to rub circles into his back.

"So don't be scared to live, it's a wide world out there," Briar said as he ruffled Harry's hair. "So find your friends and cherish them."

"Good luck," Sandry said as they began to fade away.

When the energy faded away and Harry opened his eyes, he found his room a mess. The charms and fabrics were scattered around the room while a trickle of blood was running down his face.

He had just enough energy to make it to the bed where he slumped and was dead to the world. While the pain in his head was gone, so was some of the warmth that his magic gave him.

Now that he knew what the warmth was, moisture pooled in his eyes as no matter what he tried, nothing felt like the comfort that the 4 had given him, even without him knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Weaver's Wizardry Chapter 2

* * *

There was a noticeable change in Harry's behavior in the days after the 4 had disappeared. He was paler than normal and his eyes glazed over at random times.

Half of the time he wasn't able to focus on his chores, the touch of the fabric filling the void a little but not enough to banish the chill he could feel in his chest. The other half he had done such a terrible job that Petunia was forced to redo it.

If their relationship hadn't changed, she wasn't sure if she would have let Vernon punish Harry but now, after seeing him draw into himself she couldn't help sitting him down one afternoon after he came home from school.

"Are you alright Harry? You seem…" She asked him as she tried to find the right words.

"I'm cold Auntie, always cold and alone," Harry said as he lifted his knees to his chest.

"Oh Harry, what happened?" Petunia asked as she laid a gentle hand on his head and carded her fingers through his hair.

"It's gone, the warmth is gone and nothing I do is making it come back," Harry hated the way his vision blurred as he buried his face into his knees. "They said I'll find friends but how can I when Dudley chases them all away?"

"Who said that Harry? Who told you these things?"

"The people I dreamt about, they chased away the shadows but it's not the same."

"I don't want to be mean but are you sure they were real? Children can imagine lots of things," Petunia's voice quivered even as her fingers kept the same rhythm.

"They were," Harry said as he raised his face. His emerald eyes were rimmed with red as moisture clung to his lashes. "They saved me."

"If you're sure," She said as her eyes stared into the distance. "Maybe… maybe the friends you're meant to find aren't here."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. His breathing had calmed as her words held a weight that could change his world if he just listened.

"Maybe there's something out there for you, something we had hoped you would never find out," Petunia said as she removed the hand from his head to wrap it around his shoulder. "When the time comes I hope you know that I only wanted for you to be safe."

"Safe? What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing," she said as she stood. "It might be best for you to go and have a nap. I'll call you down for dinner."

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry said as she ignored his question. As he walked up the steps he could hear the water running in the kitchen.

Curling up under his blankets, Harry took a breath as the smell of laundered linen filled his nose. As the rise and fall of his chest eased into a steady beat, his door cracked open and Petunia peeked into the room to see him resting.

She drank in the sight as she knew once it arrived everything would change.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next day he felt lighter, the burden he had been carrying a little easier to shoulder.

As he walked down the stairs he heard the mail flap clap as the day's letters dropped to the floor.

He picked them up and entered the kitchen where he handed the stack over to his aunt.

Taking a seat at the table, he poured himself some cereal and added the milk in after when Petunia set a thick envelope in front of him.

"Do you remember what we talked about Harry?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"About my friends being somewhere else?"

"That's right, well this is what I was talking about," she said as she tapped the envelope. "Your mother got an envelope like this and my life changed. I can only hope that it changes yours without it being anything like mine."

"What do you-" Harry began to ask when she held up a hand.

"Take it up to your room and read it there. I won't tell Vernon it arrived yet because you deserve to read it at least."

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry said as he grabbed the envelope and rushed to his room, cereal forgotten.

As he closed the door behind him, he slumped to the floor. He was seeing a new side to his aunt and he wasn't sure he liked it.

It was nice being treated like a person, like someone of her blood but it was so sudden that he couldn't tell if it was a trap. A warmth separate from his magic filled him as it settled in his chest.

As he turned the envelope over, Harry noticed that it was addressed to him, down to the exact room he lived in.

He stretched a hand out and blinked when a needle floated over to him. His magic hadn't been responding to him these past few days so for it to react straight away…

Pushing those thoughts aside, Harry pulled out the letter and read through the papers.

"What is this?" He asked as he scrunched the letter up and dropped it into his bin.

He got to his feet and went back downstairs. When he entered the kitchen he found Vernon and Dudley chomping away at their bacon.

"Well boy? Petunia said you got your letter," Vernon said through a mouthful of toast.

"Is that real? It looks like some sort of joke," Harry said as he sat down. "Owls and cauldrons and magic wands?"

"See Pet, it's all just nonsense," Vernon said as he chuckled and reached for more bacon. "Unless they show up on our doorstep I won't believe it any more than the boy."

"If you say so Vernon," Petunia said as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Will you go if someone comes by Harry?"

"I might, if it's real…" Harry said as he grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl that Vernon and Dudley always ignored.

"As long as you're sure it's what you want," Petunia said and that was the end of the conversation.

Sure enough, more and more letters began to arrive when he didn't send a reply back. It wasn't until the letters came in the carton of eggs that Petunia had enough.

Her hand was soon covered in smudges of ink as she scribbled on a piece of paper before folding it and marching outside.

"Bird, get down here," Petunia said as she stood on her doorstep.

An owl fluttered down to land on Vernon's car and hooted at her.

"Take this to whoever needs to get it, this nonsense has to stop," Petunia said as she walked up to the owl and let it clamp the paper in its beak.

As she watched it fly away, her heart sank as the memories of her childhood forced themselves into her mind.

"Boys, get ready. It's almost time for school."

There was a scramble as Harry and Dudley rushed to get ready. The males of the household knew not to cross her when she had that tone of voice.

* * *

When Harry got home from school that day it was to find an elder woman in tartan robes sitting across from his aunt as the two sipped tea.

"Come and sit down Harry," Petunia said as she pat the cushion next to her.

Harry did as obeyed, trusting that she had his best interests at heart. That was still a strange feeling as he wasn't used to having an adult care about him.

"This is Professor Minverva McGonagall. She's the Deputy Head Mistress of the school that's been contacting you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor," Harry said as he ducked his head to peer at her over his glasses.

"It's been a long time Mr Potter," she said. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"You were the one who brought me here?" He asked as he straightened up.

"Not quite, I was watching your family to make sure they were fit to care for you. I'm glad to see my instincts were wrong."

"Not quite," Petunia said as she set her cup on the table. "This has been a recent development that we're both getting used to."

"Oh?" McGonagall said as she tilted her head back. "Recent as in…"

"It took us a few years to sort out our issues, while there are still some there I've realized the… folly in my actions."

"That's… reassuring, but regardless I am not here to discuss your home life. I am here to introduce you to the Wizarding World."

"So the owls and cauldrons were serious then?" Harry asked before looking to his aunt. At the wave of her hand, he turned back to the professor.

"Quite serious, you'll find that owls are the best form of communication for us."

"What about his education?" Petunia asked as they both leant forward. "Will he be kept up to date with his subjects?"

The professor hesitated for a moment before setting down her own cup.

"I'll be frank with you, muggle subjects are not touched upon at Hogwarts. You'll find that the work load will keep you far too busy for such… frivolities."

"Excuse me?" Petunia asked the other woman as she straightened. "May I ask what you are hinting at?"

"I mean no disrespect but as a respectable member of the magical community, Mr Potter will have no time for the more basic subjects such as science. They hold no importance in our world."

"You don't have science?" Harry asked as his eyes boggled. While he didn't hate the subject, he wasn't fond of it either.

"Quite so but again this is not the reason for my visit. Shall we head to Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies? It shouldn't take more than an hour or so."

"As long as he's safe," Petunia said as a glimmer flickered in her eyes.

"No one would dare harm him in my presence," Minerva replied with a brief pull of her lips. "Shall we be off Mister Potter?"

"Sure, let's go," Harry said as he rose to his feet.

"Very well then, just take my arm nice and firm," She said as he clamped on. "It might be a bit uncomfortable at first, so don't worry if you feel sick."

"What do you mean by-" Harry asked as the woman twisted and it felt like he was being sucked into a tube.

By the time he was spat out, Harry's stomach was churning and he dropped to the floor.

"Don't stand there Mister Potter, you'll be squashed by other people who are arriving." She said as she pulled him over to the wall.

He was wobbling on his feet, stumbling around like a mini drunkard before his stomach heaved and he vomited into the bin that she conjured up.

"It's always a bit unpleasant until you get used to it. But here we are," Minerva said as she begun to tap certain bricks. "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley."

His jaw dropped at the chaos that lay before him as witches and wizards of all sorts hurried back and forth as they did their shopping.

"This way Mister Potter," She said as she strode down the cobblestone alley towards white marble building.

Harry staggered as he hurried after her, eager to remain as close to the woman as he could.

"This is Gringotts, the one and only bank in our world. It's run by goblins that are very good at their job." Minerva joined a line that was moving as the goblins processed the people before them with brutal efficiency.

"Next."

The pair walked up to the free teller and as they stood before him, he looked down his crooked nose at them.

"Yes?"

"We'd like to make a withdrawal from Mister Potter's vault," Minerva said as she pulled a key from out of a pocket.

"Key please," The goblin said as he held out a hand.

She placed the key into his palm and held still as he raised it to the light to examine the details.

"Everything seems to be in order. Griphook," the teller said as he called for another goblin. "Take Mister Potter down to his vault for a withdrawal."

Griphook nodded and gestured for Harry to follow him.

Harry was about to follow when he noticed that Minerva wasn't moving.

"Professor?" He asked when she glanced at him.

"I have other business to attend to at the moment. I'll meet you back here in the foyer when we're both done. Do not leave without me."

"Yes professor," Harry said as he hurried to catch up to Griphook.

"In," Griphook said as he gestured towards one of the carts.

As they zoomed through the tunnels Harry was sure that he left his stomach on the surface.

When they slowed to a halt and climbed out, he almost fell off the platform they were standing on as he forgot which way was up.

"Children," Griphook said as he yanked Harry back from falling off the edge. "Key please."

Harry handed over the key as he took deep breaths and watched as Griphook turned the lock and the doors to the vault swung open.

Inside the vault were mounds of gold and silver, with small piles of bronze scattered between.

"Is this all mine?" Harry asked as his vision locked into place once more.

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can use to carry it?"

"Feather-light expanded pouch, 7 galleons."

"I'll take one please," Harry said as he picked up a coin.

Griphook nodded his head and snapped his fingers and a pouch dropped into his hand. With a flick of his wrist, Griphook threw the pouch so that it landed on Harry's head.

Harry's heart leapt from his chest when something soft landed in his hair.

When his hand touched the pouch and pulled it off his head, he saw Griphook with a glint in his eyes and a slight pull to his lips.

Heart still beating hard, Harry grabbed a gold coin and threw it at Griphook. The goblin caught it and his eyes flickered from Harry to the gold and back.

"Take it," Harry said as he began to shovel gold into his bag. "As a tip."

Griphook didn't say a word after that, choosing to stare at him like he was something different, something he had never seen before.

As they left the vault and made their way back to the surface Griphook was silent. There was a heavy tone to the air, not with distrust or disdain, but something unrecognizable all the same.

"There you are Mister Potter," Minerva said as she noticed the two walking towards her. "Did you get enough Galleons for your shopping?"

"I filled an expanded pouch?" Harry said as he tilted his head.

"That should be enough, I would think," She said as she gestured for him to follow.

"We'll get your wand first and then I'll take you to get your robes while I get your potions ingredients. Does that sound agreeable?"

"You know best Professor," He said as he followed behind her.

"Wonderful, our first stop is Ollivander's then."

The pair entered a dusty shop that had a front window that had a row of wands on display.

There was a musty smell to the shop as the scent of wood filled Harry's nostrils.

"Welcome Mister Potter," An old man said as a ladder zoomed down to a halt near the front desk.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as his hand leapt to his chest.

"I am Ollivander, wand maker," The old man replied as he stepped up to the counter. "I will be the one to match you to a wand."

"It's nice to meet you?" Harry asked as the unhinged stare made his spine tingle.

"The pleasure is mine. It's been a long time since I've seen another like myself, let alone a 4th ambient mage in the span of a week."

"You've seen others?" Harry asked as he forgot his hesitation and he stepped forward.

"Indeed," Ollivander said as the pair forgot about Minerva as she took a seat. "You'll be in for 7 years you shall never forget. I look forward to what you'll achieve when you find each other.

"But alas, that is not why you are here. I believe I have just the wand for you Mister Potter."

Ollivander took a moment to hold out a hand as a box slipped out from the stacks in the shelves to zoom into his hand.

"Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches. Its purpose has already been completed but it will serve you well whatever your endeavors."

Harry took the wand and felt a warmth that soothed the ache that plagued him since the circle had vanished.

"Yes, it will serve you well despite the changes your magic has undergone. That will be 7 galleons."

Harry handed over the coins with glazed eyes as the thrum he felt from the, his wand filled him to the tips of his toes.

"Good day Mister Potter," Ollivander said as he stepped on the ladder and zoomed away.

"Shall we go and get your robes now?" Minerva asked as she kept a hand on his back.

Harry didn't respond as ideas flowed through his mind.

By the time he came back to reality, they had already entered Madame Malkin's and the woman was gazing at him with wide eyes.

"Why Minerva, what do I owe you for bringing me such a gift?"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about? Garrick was like this as well," Minerva asked the other woman as she prodded Harry up onto a stool.

"You've brought a fledgling ambient mage into my store. The 4th one this week I believe."

"Ambient magic is a myth. It's been centuries since the last one."

"Believe what you wish," Madame Malkin said as she gestured with her wand. Tape zoomed out and began to whirl around Harry as they took his measurements.

"Your store is beautiful," Harry said as his eyes could see all the different magic that was placed into the cloth.

"Why thank you dear, it's always a pleasure to serve someone with the same interests."

It wasn't long before the woman finished sorting out his uniform. As Harry handed over the appropriate amount of coins, Madame Malkin tapped the cloth wrapping as she handed it over with a wink.

"That should be everything," Minerva said as she guided Harry out of the store with a hand on his back. "Honestly, ambient magic hasn't been seen in decades. I don't know where the woman…"

Harry tuned the professor out as the pair made their way back to the apparation point.

"Ready Mr Potter?"

"Yes professor."

With a twist and a crack the pair reappeared in the backyard of the house.

Harry was about to fall to the ground as the world spun if it wasn't for the supporting grip the Minerva had on his shoulder.

"Here we are," Minerva said after she made sure he wasn't about to fall over. "I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts."

With one last smile, Minerva turned on the spot and vanished with a crack.


End file.
